Equipment
Full list of equippable items on the Wandering Isle. Please add wowhead link to the item next to the item. Should look like: (example) - Embossed Leather Boots (48 armor, 2 agi, 2 stam) - http://www.wowhead.com/item=2309/ 1 Hand Weapons Mace: - Heavy Mace (Green) (Random enchantment, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2075) - Carpenter's Mallet (grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=1415) - Billy Club (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=4563) Sword: - Notched Shortsword (Green) (Random enchantment, http://www.wowhead.com/item=727) - Feeble Sword (grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=1413) Axe: - Lumberjack Axe (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=768) - Rusty Hatchet (grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=1416) Dagger: - Carving Knife (Green) (Random enchantment, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2140) - Sharpened Letter Opener (grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=2138) Bow: - Hunting Bow (Green) (Item Lvl 11) Gun: - Hunting Rifle (white) (Item lvl 9) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=8181) Off hand: - Disciple's Stein (Green) (Random enchantment) (mob drop) 2 Hand Weapons Axe: - Wood Chopper (White) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=3189) - Beaten Battle Axe (Grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=1417) Mace: - Heavy Copper Maul (Green) (Item Lvl 16) (Blacksmithing) - Beatstick (White) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=3190) Sword: - Short Bastard Sword (Green) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=3192) - Crude Bastard Sword (Grey) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=1412) Shields - Gypsy Buckler (Green) (Random enchantment, 391 Armor, http://www.wowhead.com/item=9753) - Burnt Buckler (White) (253 Armor, http://www.wowhead.com/item=15895) - Warrior's Shield (White) (278 Armor, http://www.wowhead.com/item=1438) - Cracked Buckler (Grey) (167 Armor, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2212) Helmets - Green Winter Hat (Green (Item Lvl 1) (during Winter Veil only) - Red Winter Hat (Green (Item Lvl 1) (during Winter Veil only) Necklaces - Ornate Tigerseye Necklace (Green) (Item Lvl 20) (Made via Jewelcrafting) Shoulders Cloaks - Reinforced Linen Cape (Green) (Item Level 12, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2580/reinforced-linen-cape) - Cadet cloak (white) (Item Level 11, http://www.wowhead.com/item=9761) - Disciple's cloak (white) (Item Level 10, http://www.wowhead.com/item=6514/disciples-cloak) - Pioneer cloak (white) (Item Level 9, http://www.wowhead.com/item=6520) - Infantry cloak (white) (Item Level 9, http://www.wowhead.com/item=6508) - Warrior's cloak (white) (Item Level 8, http://www.wowhead.com/item=4658) - Burnt cloak (white) (Item Level 8, http://www.wowhead.com/item=4665) - Journeyman's cloak (white) (Item Level 8, http://www.wowhead.com/item=4662) - Linen Cloak (white) (Item Level 6, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2570) Chests Mail: - Copper Chain Vest (Green) (Item Level 10) (pattern world drop) - Loose Chain Vest (Grey) (Item Level 10, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2648) ---- Leather: - Worn Leather Vest (Grey) (Item Level 9, http://www.wowhead.com/item=1425) ---- Cloth: - Journeyman's Vest (Green) (item level 11 http://www.wowhead.com/item=2957 ) - Red Linen Vest (Green) (pattern world drop) - Brown Linen Robe (Green) (Item Level 10, http://www.wowhead.com/item=6238) - Red Linen Robe (Green) (pattern world drop) - White linen Robe (Green) (Item Level 10, http://www.wowhead.com/item=6241) - Simple Dress (White) (Item Level 1, Equip: you feel pretty., http://www.wowhead.com/item=6786) - brown linen vest (White) (Item Level 8, http://www.wowhead.com/item=2568) - Patchwork Armor (Grey) (Item Level 7, http://www.wowhead.com/item=1433) ---- Shirts - Brown linen shirt (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=4344) - White linen shirt (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=2576) - Red linen shirt (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=2575) - Blue linen shirt (white) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=2577) Bracers Cloth ---- Leather: - Light Leather Bracers (Green) Item Lvl 14, Made by Leatherworking Mail ---- 'Gloves' Mail: Gemmed Copper Gauntlets (Green) (Item Lvl 15) (recipe drop, blacksmithing) Warrior's Gloves (white) (Item Level 9) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=2968) ---- Leather: ---- Cloth: ---- 'Legs' Mail: - Infantry Leggings (Green) (Item Lvl 12 http://www.wowhead.com/item=6337) -Warrior's Pants (Green) (Item Lvl 10) (mob drop) ---- Leather: - Rugged Leather Pants (Green) (Item Lvl 11) (pattern drop) - Burnt Leather Breeches (Green) (Item lvl 10 http://www.wowhead.com/item=2962) ---- Cloth: ' - Disciple's Pants (Green) (Item Lvl 12) (http://www.wowhead.com/item=6267) - Journeyman's Pants (Green) (Item lvl 10 http://www.wowhead.com/item=2958) ---- 'Boots Mail: ---- Leather: - Embossed Leather Boots (Green) (learned from Leatherworking) ---- Cloth: ---- Rings - Inlaid Malachite Ring (Green> (Item Lvl 20) (Made via Jewelcrafting) - Heavy Copper Ring (Green) (Item Lvl 17) (Made via Jewelcrafting)